


Колодец

by meganixel



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dragons, Dreams, F/F, Fantasy, Female-Centric, Femslash, Friendship/Love, Gen, Training, Transformation, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 08:52:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14565429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meganixel/pseuds/meganixel
Summary: Найка и Хелия снимают квартиру на двоих. Однажды Хелия уходит в кинотеатр посмотреть фильм про дракона и не возвращается. Найка готова на все, чтобы найти ее.





	Колодец

— Ты будешь смеяться, но мне опять не продали сигареты, а паспорт я забыла, — говорит Хелия, заходя домой, и поправляет растрепанные ветром фиолетовые волосы.

— Ладно, я схожу, — улыбается Найка. Они снимают эту квартиру вдвоем всего пару месяцев, но кажется, будто живут вместе целую вечность — и так хорошо… — Тебе какие?

— «Смерть от табачного дыма», конечно, — фыркает Хелия.

— Хорошо, — смеется Найка. — Главное, что не «Загрязнение окружающей среды». Сообразишь пока что-нибудь на ужин?

Хелия на секунду задумывается, потом предлагает:  
— Могу сделать салат.

— Ладно, салат так салат. Если мне не хватит калорий, догонюсь бутербродами. Будешь сидр в честь вечера пятницы?

— Нет, спасибо, что-то не хочется алкоголя.

— Ну нет так нет, — Найка окидывает взглядом их захламленную комнатку, надеясь найти свои любимые черные джинсы.

***

Хелия поправила 3D-очки. Момент был восхитительно красиво нарисован аниматорами — казалось, будто прямо на нее по серому небу летел огромный черный дракон. Вдруг наступила пугающая, абсолютная тишина, и секундой позже — столь же абсолютная темнота.

— Рейв? — тихо, нерешительно позвала Хелия своего друга, который только что сидел с ней рядом. Первой мыслью было — в кинотеатре отключилось электричество?

— Здравствуй, милая, — произнес низкий, немного хрипловатый женский голос. — Давай знакомиться. Мое имя Зиада.

Хелия попыталась повернуть голову, но казалось, будто ее тела больше не существует, будто оно рассыпалось на мельчайшие составляющие.

— Можешь не утруждать себя, тебе сейчас не выговорить своего имени. Оно известно мне и так. Ты — Хелия Кьятсор, работаешь продавцом в зоомагазине «Шебуршинчик», и у тебя между лопатками татуировка в виде кленового листа. Скажи, детка, ты ведь хотела набить себе дракона? Что же тебя остановило — денег не хватило?

Хелия почувствовала, что начинает задыхаться. Значит, ее тело все-таки существовало. Секундой позже в глаза ударил ослепительный белый свет, а в легкие ворвался восхитительно свежий воздух. Хелия огляделась по сторонам и обнаружила, что только что вынырнула из колодца с темной водой. Совсем рядом стояла красивая женщина с короткими светлыми волосами.

***

— Я не знаю, — голос Рейва звучал растерянно, даже напуганно. — Она сидела рядом со мной, видимо, вышла, когда я засмотрелся на дракона, и я не заметил. Думал позже, что она вернется, вышел после фильма искать — ее нигде не было.

Найка хотела еще что-то спросить, уточнить, но в голове было пусто.

— Ладно, Рейв. Если не придет до завтра, напишу заявление в полицию о пропаже.  
Этой ночью Найка никак не могла уснуть. А как тут уснешь? Она все ждала, что в замке заворочается ключ.

***

Первой мыслью Хелии было нырнуть обратно в колодец. Что бы за чертовщина с ней ни творилась, из этого нужно было выбираться. Второй мыслью — позвонить Найке. Но телефон, лежавший в кармане, промок, насколько это было вообще возможно. Светловолосая женщина, ранее представившаяся Зиадой, склонила голову и с любопытством смотрела на попытки Хелии выбраться из заведомо безвыходной ситуации.  
Хелия уже успела вылезти из колодца. Вокруг, сколько было видно глазу, простиралась пустыня.

— Тебе интересно, как тебе отсюда выбраться? Но я не собираюсь тебя отпускать, — Зиада хищно улыбнулась. — Побудешь здесь.

— Зачем? — только и смогла вымолвить Хелия.

Вместо ответа Зиада исчезла, и на ее месте возник огромный черный дракон, очень похожий на того, которого Хелия только сегодня видела в кино. Дракон вскинул голову, и перед Хелией снова была Зиада.

— Ты будешь учиться, — произнесла Зиада. — Будешь учиться, чтобы однажды стать драконом, как я.

— А если я не хочу? — спросила Хелия. Ответом ей был хрипловатый смех.

«Это похоже на какой-то кошмар. Ну конечно, это кошмар. Сейчас Найка разбудит меня, и…»

Зиада подошла к Хелии почти вплотную. Хелия отступала назад, пока не уперлась в колодец. Зиада провела длинным ногтем вдоль от шеи Хелии до пупка, каким-то невероятным образом разрезав майку и лифчик и оставив на теле кровоточащий порез. Впрочем, здесь все казалось невероятным. Хелия только вздрогнула. Она уже поняла, что что бы ни происходило в этом кошмаре, ничего хорошего ей ждать не стоит.

— Итак, ты хотела татуировку с драконом. Я могу помочь тебе. Это будет не совсем татуировка… — Зиада протянула руку ладонью вверх и сосредоточилась на чем-то. Хелия не стала ждать продолжения. Она спешно обернулась к колодцу, который казался ее единственным спасением, и, задержав дыхание, нырнула головой вниз, стараясь уйти как можно глубже в темную воду, надеясь найти точку возврата из дурного сна в реальность, которая сейчас казалась такой прекрасной.

Темнота охотно поглотила ее. Это была будто бы не совсем вода. Тело вновь начало распадаться на части, растворяться в этой темноте — безболезненно и быстро. В темной воде было что-то определенно пугающее. Животный страх, усиливавшийся в Хелии при погружении в колодец, напоминал страх перед смертью, неизбежной и непознаваемой. Хелия почувствовала, как сознание мечется, стремясь найти любой выход, только бы не растворяться больше в этой непроглядной тьме. И выход нашелся. Тело вновь обрело прежние контуры. Хелия коснулась своей руки… и в следующий миг пришлось сощуриться от яркого дневного света. Она вынырнула из колодца. Перед колодцем стояла Зиада, на ее раскрытой ладони зловеще поблескивал скальпель.

— Не пугайся, моя девочка, — вкрадчиво сказала Зиада. — Я всего лишь вырежу на твоем теле дракона. Иди ко мне. Давай же, тебе все равно не сбежать отсюда.

Хелия затравленно огляделась по сторонам — и решила не покидать колодец. Ей вдруг показалось, что темная вода жадно пьет кровь из пореза, оставленного острым когтем Зиады.

— Найка, — Хелия крепко зажмурилась. — Разбуди меня, Найка…

— О нет, детка, ты не спишь, — рассмеялась Зиада. — Когда ты будешь спать здесь, сны будут куда… красочнее.

Зиада подошла ближе.

— Что ж, хочешь в колодце, будем в колодце.

Хелия вскрикнула и подтянулась на руках, чтобы вылезти из колодца, сбежать…

Зиада настигла ее слишком быстро, прижала к себе хрупкое тело Хелии, на горле сомкнулись холодные пальцы.

— Что же мне сделать, чтобы ты не дергалась, милая? — ласково спросила она. — Может, обратиться в дракона и одним ударом хвоста сломать тебе позвоночник?

— Не надо, — пробормотала Хелия.  
— Не надо? Почему? — Зиада казалась искренне удивленной.  
— Я не буду дергаться.

Зиада отпустила Хелию, отступила на шаг. Хелия боялась пошевелиться, затем медленно обернулась.

— Ложись на спину, — скомандовала Зиада. Хелия почувствовала, как в горле пересохло, и невыносимо захотелось пить.

— Я… можно, я… — даже говорить было тяжело, язык не слушался, будто чужой.  
— Дай угадаю. Ты хочешь пить? Попьешь потом, как я закончу. А сейчас — на спину, Хелия.

***

После невыносимых мучений — а Зиада, кажется, упивалась страданиями Хелии, лежавшей в оковах и кричавшей от невыносимой боли, — женщина-дракон вновь сосредоточилась, и на этот раз возникло зеркало. Одуревшая от боли и жажды, Хелия взглянула на себя и ужаснулась, в то же время не сумев не восхититься — дракон, вырезанный у нее на груди, был поистине красив. Красный, сочащийся кровью, которую Зиада, впрочем, легко сумела остановить. Не тонкие и не толстые линии аккуратно срезанной кожи. Расправленные крылья, хвост, обвившийся вокруг левой груди Хелии — когда Зиада вырезала здесь, было особенно сложно терпеть боль.

— Красиво? — спросила Зиада.  
— Да, — Хелия не стала врать. — А можно… пить…  
— Пей на здоровье, — Зиада, казалось, была настроена благодушно. Оковы исчезли, и Хелия, покачиваясь, встала на ноги. Свежие раны болели нестерпимо. 

Хелия склонилась над колодцем и удивилась, что не увидела в воде своего отражения. Даже странно было, что сейчас она все еще способна чему-то удивляться. Зачерпнула ладонями прохладную воду и жадно выпила, еще, и еще…

Кресла самолета, летящего… откуда и куда? Хелия не знала, да это казалось и неважным. Главное — рядом сидела Найка. Самолет пошел на посадку — отчего-то не плавно, а резко — и Найка вдруг сложилась пополам в кресле, зажмурившись и зажав руками уши. 

— Что такое? — обеспокоенно спросила Хелия.  
— Уши… — пробормотала Найка и вдруг стиснула руку Хелии. А Хелия вдруг рассмеялась — неожиданно зло. Выдернула свою руку.

— Больно, да? — с издевкой спросила она. — Ты ничего не знаешь о боли, глупая.  
— Ч-что? — Найка взглянула обиженно, непонимающе. Хелия вдруг толкнула ее — и Найка упала, закружилась в воздухе, а Хелия осознала, что уже не в самолете, а сидит верхом на драконе и смотрит, как Найка летит вниз. Смотрит и заливается счастливым смехом. 

Хелия открыла глаза. Она лежала на песке рядом с колодцем, и над ней склонилась Зиада. «Это был сон…»

— Урок первый, моя милая, — прошептала Зиада. — У драконов не бывает близких.  
Хелия почувствовала, как глаза наполняются слезами.

***

Найка вышла на балкон, чтобы выкурить еще одну сигарету, и засмотрелась на летящий по небу самолет, оставляющий за собой белый след на утреннем небе. Вдруг самолет начал петлять, и белый след стал завиваться словами. Найка разобрала:

«Ты мне больше не нужна. Прощай».

Вдруг самолет превратился в огромного черного дракона, на спине у него сидела Хелия и заливалась смехом.

Найка открыла глаза. Она лежала на кровати, и сквозь неплотно закрытые шторы просвечивало солнце.

***

Прошло совсем немного времени (а может, и много, времени здесь будто не существовало), и Хелия вновь невыносимо захотела пить. Она подошла к колодцу, набрала в горсти воды раньше, чем успела подумать, выпила… 

Она шла по пустыне, сколько хватало взгляда, пустыня не кончалась. И ей все еще невыносимо хотелось пить, но колодец был далеко — неизвестно, где именно. Идет она к цели или от цели? Вдруг впереди показалась знакомая фигура. Высокая, довольно стройная девушка. Под ясным светом этого странного мира блеснули очки… «Найка!» — хотела позвать Хелия, но вдруг ощутила, что не может больше говорить. Вскоре она поняла, в чем дело — ее язык стал другим, раздвоенным и длинным, как у… змеи? Нет, дракона, поняла Хелия. Как у дракона. Хелия побежала к Найке, но Найка бесследно растаяла в воздухе, оставляя вокруг лишь пустыню и все усиливавшуюся жажду. Хелия дороже всего на свете заплатила бы сейчас, чтобы только припасть к колодцу и пить, пить, пить… Наконец вдали завиднелся колодец, и рядом с ним — огромный, уже такой знакомый черный дракон. Хелия со всех ног бросилась к колодцу, но дракон подсек ей ноги ловким движением хвоста, и она рухнула на песок. Поднявшись, она заметила, что колодца снова нет. Это повторялось снова и снова: иссушающая жажда, силуэт Найки вдалеке, жалкие звуки из горла, даже близко не похожие на слова, и наконец колодец. И дракон, который, словно насмехаясь, раз за разом ронял ее на белый песок. 

В очередной раз приближаясь к колодцу, Хелия замедлила шаг. «У меня раздвоенный язык» — подумала она. «Я ничего не смогу сказать, а если бы и могла, дракон меня бы не понял. Но вдруг… вдруг я смогу…»

Мысль пришла внезапно, как вспышка, озарение — Хелия не успела понять, какое именно, как оказалась лежащей на песке. Во рту был отчетливый вкус крови. Хелия сглотнула, и ее чуть не вырвало.

— Урок второй, — прозвучало у Хелии в голове знакомым голосом. — Речь обойдется тебе дорого. Ее придется заслужить. Пока не научишься молчать так, чтобы я тебя слышала, не сможешь ничего до меня донести. Пока не научишься залечивать свои раны, не сможешь произнести ни слова вслух.

Хелия обернулась. Позади нее стоял черный дракон. Пить больше не хотелось, равно как и спать. Хелия уже поняла, что вода из колодца усыпляет и навевает странные сны. Она поняла и кое-что еще. 

Ее язык был разрезан вдоль до основания.

*** 

В метро по дороге на работу в этот понедельник Найка обдумывала свой очередной странный сон. 

Ей снилось, что Хелия будит ее поцелуем. Не то чтобы Найка, бисексуальная по своей природе, никогда не думала об этом, но не рассчитывала, что ее фантазии однажды станут реальностью. А сон был очень близок к реальности, еще никогда Найке не снилось ничего столь осязаемое. Хелия во сне даже лежала рядом с ней на той самой кровати, на которой они когда-то спали вдвоем, теперь же спала одна Найка. Хелия склонилась над Найкой, лежавшей на спине, и приникла к ее губам, которые тут же податливо раскрылись, впуская язык. Найка лишь чуть вздрогнула, когда язык оказался длинным и раздвоенным, затем открыла глаза… Над ней склонился маленький белый дракон. Не задумываясь, Найка протянула руку, чтобы погладить дракона по чешуе — и тут зазвонил предательский будильник.

Черный дракон, теперь белый дракон… Хелия в обоих снах. А про настоящую Хелию — ни слуху, ни духу, как сквозь землю провалилась.

Рука Найки сама собой потянулась к телефону, но Найка быстро передумала. Лучше поискать в интернете, каким был тот дракон, которого показывали в фильме именно тогда, когда пропала Хелия. Найка не верила в легенды, но почему-то все равно пообещала себе поискать легенды про драконов, как только вернется с работы.

«Хелия… Только бы ты вернулась. Что угодно, только бы ты вернулась. Я готова поверить в невероятное. Я готова сама совершить невероятное, только чтобы вернуть тебя».

***

Хелия потеряла счет своим снам. В одном из снов все ее тело загорелось, как спичка, в другом со всех сторон наползали мерзкие тени, пытаясь сожрать ее. Урок третий заключался в следующем — драконы не показывают, когда им больно или страшно. Хелия, впрочем, все еще не усвоила предыдущие уроки — да она и не хотела. Она совсем не хотела становиться драконом, она не просила об этом. Она хотела вернуться, хотела, чтобы рядом была Найка, которой можно уткнуться в плечо, если приснился кошмар, хотела, чтобы на кухне в кувшине была вода, которую можно выпить, не боясь, что это погрузит в очередной страшный сон. Хотела вернуться на любимую работу, стереть навсегда с груди этого завораживающе красивого, но ужасающего красного дракона. Хотела забыть светловолосую женщину, все интонации ее голоса, от ласковой до насмешливой. Хотела забыть черного дракона, и снова уметь говорить, и никогда больше не кричать так отчаянно от боли или страха.

Хелия не хотела быть драконом. Она хотела быть прежней Хелией. Ей не нужна была магическая сила, хотя когда-то она дорого бы дала, чтобы соприкоснуться с неизведанным. Ей не нужен был полет, хотя она всегда раньше завидовала птицам. Не нужна была больше когда-то так сильно желанная татуировка. Ей нужна была ее прежняя жизнь, ее любимая подруга Найка, с которой было так приятно и легко.

Зиада ничего не объясняла. Она вообще почти не разговаривала с Хелией, и та все чаще видела ее в облике черного дракона.

***

Найка потеряла счет тому, сколько слез было выплакано, сколько странных и страшных снов с Хелией увидено, сколько историй о драконах найдено. В тот вечер она решила вернуться к одной из старых и забытых легенд — легенде о том, что мир держат в равновесии два дракона, белый и черный. Найка задумчиво заходила на разные сайты, и вдруг на одном из них увидела расширенную версию легенды.

«Из двух рождается одно — таков закон бытия. Так мужчина и женщина создают вдвоем новую жизнь. Так Свет и Тьма дали жизнь единому миру. Сей мир есть дитя Белого и Черного. Дитя двух творцов, двух драконов. Сей мир был извечен и неизменен, пока Свет и Тьма не встречались вместе. Белый дракон умирал, давая жизнь Черному, и Черный умирал, давая жизнь Белому. Но однажды Белый дракон, едва появившись на свет, исцелил своего создателя, быть может, воскресил его из пепла. И тогда два дракона, объединившись, создали единый мир. И этот мир неминуемо погибнет, когда умрет один из драконов. Потому-то драконы и лечат друг друга, извечно, неизменно, вдыхают друг в друга новую жизнь, едва старая иссякает. Драконы любят этот мир, свое дитя, и не хотят, чтобы он исчезал.

Черный дракон жесток, но и справедлив. Белый справедлив, но вместе с тем жесток. Они — создатели, они же и хранители. Они — судьи, они же и палачи. Они постигли высшую мудрость, они же и по-прежнему не чужды человеческим страстям. Они живут за гранью и очень редко встречаются друг с другом.

Говорят, однажды прекрасная дева засмотрелась в зеркало и увидела в отражении за собою  
летящего белого дракона. Он унес ее в свою страну — страну мудрости и пустоты. И больше ее не видел никто из живущих, и никто не знает, что с ней сталось. Но это всего лишь сказка — драконам ни к чему люди».

Найка подняла взгляд от монитора. Она сама ни за что бы не поверила, что однажды скажет это… но теперь ей казалось, будто Хелию унес дракон. Черный дракон.

***

Хелия лежала на песке, обнаженная. Над ней склонился черный дракон, обжигая горячим дыханием прохладную кожу. Вдруг он высунул длинные раздвоенный язык и лизнул ее тело, и еще раз, и еще. Хелия осознала, что ей приятны влажные прикосновения драконьего языка, и прогнулась, выгнулась навстречу. А драконий язык тем временем скользнул между ее ног…

Хелия тяжело дышала и даже, кажется, начала постанывать в голос. С очередным движением она выгнулась дугой и кончила — ярко, как никогда в жизни. Ее тело плавно оторвалось от земли — бедра, лопатки, плечи, ноги, и, наконец, локти и кисти. Хелия парила, и от этого захватывало дух. Дракон был рядом, он спокойно наблюдал за ней. Хелия подумала — а что, если воспарить выше? И тут же поднялась над землей еще, не удержав равновесия, неловко кувыркнулась в воздухе и больно рухнула на песок.  
Хелия открыла глаза. «Что это было?» — спросила себя она. «Урок четвертый? Драконы умеют летать?» 

Но Зиады не было рядом, чтобы ответить на невысказанный вопрос. Хелия оперлась спиной о колодец. Она не знала, сколько дней она уже здесь. Но сегодня ей впервые приснился сон, который, несмотря на всю его странность, можно было бы назвать… приятным? Хелия залилась краской, вспоминая, как ее ласкал дракон. У нее было совсем мало сексуального опыта, всего один парень, после секса с которым Хелия решила, что это занятие не для нее, хотя удовлетворять себя все еще было приятно.

«Если у меня есть шанс превратиться в дракона, почему бы не использовать это себе на  
пользу?» — подумалось вдруг Хелии. «Что там говорила Зиада, молчать так, чтобы она слышала? А что, если… что, если у меня получится молчать так, чтобы меня слышала Найка?»

Хелия сосредоточилась на том, чтобы передать Найке информацию «Меня украл дракон», каким бы дурацким это ни казалось на первый взгляд. Очень скоро Хелия захотела пить, и сосредотачиваться стало куда как сложнее. Хелия стискивала зубы, сходила с ума от невыносимой жажды, но ни за что не хотела подходить к проклятому колодцу, не желая погружаться в очередной сон. Хелия знала, что это безнадежно, что однажды жажда усилится настолько, что она сдастся и снова выпьет темную, темную воду, и снова увидит очередной сон. 

Так и произошло. Захлебываясь, Хелия жадно пила из колодца. Затем, напившись воды, склонилась над ним и обомлела. Она видела свое отражение. Из отражения на нее смотрел маленький белый дракон.

*** 

Они сидели рядом на кровати.

— Послушай, — начала Хелия. — Понимаешь, я становлюсь драконом. Драконы не могут поддерживать связь с людьми. Тебе нужно просто забыть меня.

— Ты действительно хочешь этого? Я видела во снах, как тебе плохо, как ты мучаешься… — Найка уже потеряла надежду, что Хелия вернется к ней, и все же хотела понять -- почему? Почему, имея возможность вот так вот сидеть рядом, Хелия предпочитает уйти?

— Да, Найка, я действительно хочу стать драконом, — и Хелия плавно расстегнула рубашку, под которой ничего не было, обнажая вогнутую скарификацию дракона на груди — восхитительно красиво выполненную. — Я всегда любила драконов, ты же знаешь. Прости, Найка, — Хелия невесомо коснулась ее губ своими и исчезла, а Найка проснулась.

«Это правда? Все это — правда, или только игра моего воображения? Хелия, Хелия, если бы только я могла спросить у тебя наяву… Все, что угодно, лишь бы спросить у тебя наяву и потом…. если ты выберешь остаться драконом, я пойму».

Почему-то Найка больше не сомневалась в правильности своих выводов, хотя расскажи о них кому-то — осмеют, а то и в дурку отправят. Хелию украл Черный дракон, чтобы сделать из нее Белого дракона.

***

Хелия была упорной. Она раз за разом сосредотачивалась на том, чтобы передать Найке сообщение «Меня украл дракон». Но на что было рассчитывать? На то, что Найка сможет ответить? Или, может, прийти и спасти ее, как принц из детской сказки?

Когда в очередной раз пришлось отхлебнуть воды из колодца, сон был совсем коротким. Рядом стояла Найка.

— Ты сама выбрала стать драконом, — сказала она Хелии. — Что ж, приятного полета.

Грустно улыбнувшись, Найка зашагала вдаль, а Хелия не смогла ни остановить ее, ни сказать ни слова, лишь стояла, как вкопанная, глядя ей вслед.

«Неужели это правда? Ты услышала меня, Найка, и решила, что я сама выбрала стать драконом? Но это чушь! Неужели… неужели ты отказалась от меня, Найка? Смирилась так легко с потерей?»

***

Из-за грани приходят странные сны.  
Они искажаются чувством вины.  
Они искажаются болью и страхом,  
Надежд и мечты о беспечности крахом.  
Так услышь настоящую меня.  
Беги от льда, не беги от огня.  
Спасешь ли меня? Ответь мне «да».  
Порою я вру, но в стихах — никогда.

Найка случайно наткнулась в сети на это стихотворение и замерла.

«Я услышу тебя, Хелия. Клянусь, я тебя услышу. Я не испугаюсь твоего огня, мой белый дракон».

Этой ночью Найке снилось, что Хелия сидит на белом песке возле колодца, и, как зачарованная, повторяет «Меня украл дракон».

***

— Я слышу тебя.

Хелия вскинула голову. Перед ней стояла Зиада.

— Я слышу тебя. И ты не хочешь учиться. Ты хочешь докричаться до своей подруги, надеясь, что она спасет тебя. Этому не бывать. Ты не хочешь учиться, но учишься. Ты становишься драконом.

— Это неправда!  
— Это правда, и ты это знаешь. Ты уже говоришь со мной — молча. Ты учишься. И теперь я могу тебе помочь, если ты захочешь.  
— Я хочу только одной помощи. Отпусти меня.  
— Нет.

Зиада вновь обернулась черным драконом и улетела вдаль.

***

«Итак, Хелию украл дракон, и она находится где-то За Гранью. Там есть колодец и белый песок, местность выглядит пустынной. Попасть туда можно через зеркало… и, видимо, через экран кинотеатра, потому что Рейв не заметил, как выходила Хелия. Может, есть и еще какие-то способы. Но как? Как я попаду туда и как выручу Хелию? Что поможет мне победить дракона?»

Найка продолжала искать в интернете ответы на свои вопросы. Как истинный программист, она в любой непонятной ситуации обращалась к своему верному компьютеру.

Первым, что ей попалось на глаза на этот раз, была компьютерная игра. В этой игре был дракон, и был рыцарь, который должен был спасти прекрасную деву, и, кажется, был какой-то колодец… Найка решила скачать себе эту игру. Она не знала, на что рассчитывает, но во всем, что ей попадалось на глаза, видела возможный ключ к разгадке пропажи Хелии.

***

«Найка не услышит меня. Найка мне ничем не сможет помочь. Все бесполезно. Помочь себе смогу только я сама».

— Расскажи мне, как исцеляться, — Хелия сказала это без слов, и понадеялась, что Зиада ее услышит, хоть ее и не было рядом.

Зиада явилась на зов.

— Рассказать тебе? О, я не уверена, что это можно рассказать. Это можно почувствовать. Попытайся, давай. Закрой глаза и попробуй вспомнить тот момент, когда твой язык был целостен. Здесь дело в работе со временем, с наложением друг на друга настоящего и прошлого.

Хелия честно попыталась, и не один раз, но у нее ничего не вышло. Она лишь вновь невыносимо захотела пить. 

На этот раз сон был приятен, даже очень. Хелия была белым драконом, и она летала. Она никогда еще не летала во сне, а теперь — под ней простиралась пустыня, над ней — светло-серое небо, она чувствовала взмахи своих сильных белых крыльев, ее новое, драконье тело будто пело.

«Возможно, мне стоит смириться, отбросить свое прошлое. К чему жить прошлым? Я уже давно не та Хелия, которой была. Я становлюсь другой. В конце концов, разве не я когда-то мечтала летать? Разве не я мечтала встретиться с неизведанным? Разве не я грезила драконами и мечтала о татуировке? Со своими мечтами нужно быть осторожнее. Они сбываются, но за это, конечно, приходится дорого платить».

Хелия почувствовала, как против ее воли превращается из дракона снова в девушку и падает вниз.

«Я не закричу от боли. Драконы не кричат, когда им больно или страшно. Нет…»

Хелия даже не зажмурилась — она летела вниз, и мгновение падения казалось бесконечным. 

 

Она очнулась на песке возле колодца. Рядом стояла Зиада.

«Интересно… я смогу научиться не показывать, что мне больно или страшно?» — спросила себя Хелия. Мелькнула шальная мысль попросить Зиаду причинить ей боль и посмотреть, удастся ли выдержать… Но мысль осталась мыслью. Хелии все еще было не по себе от того, что с ней здесь происходит, хотя, казалось, она все больше и больше к этому привыкает.

Хелия вновь пыталась исцелиться, и вновь терпела неудачу.

***

Game over. 

В очередной раз.

Найка все никак не могла пройти очередное испытание, где требовалось сразиться с опытным рыцарем. Рыцарь отсекал герою руку, и герой медленно истекал кровью.

«Должен же быть вариант, как это пройти!» Смотреть прохождение игры в интернете Найка не хотела принципиально. 

Она взглянула на свой телефон. Уже почти месяц, как она живет одна, без Хелии. Почти месяц.

Найка в очередной раз села за игру. Дойдя до того момента, где снова не удалось одолеть рыцаря, Найка направила своего истекающего кровью героя куда только ей в голову взбрело, без всякой надежды найти исцеление. И вдруг… Найка заметила кое-что такое, чего не замечала раньше. 

В лесу, справа от тропы, виднелся вход в хижину. Найка щелкнула по хижине мышью, и герой направился туда.

***

Снова тот же сон. На этот раз даже, кажется, Хелия понимала, что находится во сне. Она протянула руку и на ней появились белые нитки с иголкой. Нужно было зашить свой раскроенный язык. Хелия знала, что не должна показывать, что ей больно, хоть никто за ней и не наблюдал, незримое присутствие Зиады ощущалось везде. Хелия вдела нитку в иголку, постаралась высунуть язык как можно сильнее, воткнула иглу себе в язык, стараясь не морщиться — она не была уверена, что у нее получилось. Неловкие движения, одно за другим…

Хелия проснулась. Во рту был знакомый уже до боли привкус крови. «Получилось или нет?»  
Хелия дотронулась до своего языка. Он все еще был раздвоенным. Она только вздохнула. Затем закрыла глаза и сосредоточилась. Вспомнив, что говорила Зиада, она попыталась вспомнить то время, когда язык был целым. Вспомнился свой самый первый сон. Вспомнились слова Зиады «У драконов не бывает близких».

«Смогу ли я отказаться от тебя, Найка? Милая, милая Найка, мне не хочется тебя терять — но, кажется, я уже потеряла тебя, попав сюда. И я действительно становлюсь драконом, и если трансформация завершится — скорее всего, я больше никогда тебя не увижу, как бы больно мне ни было это признавать. Я буду скучать, Найка… Найка, как жаль, что ты меня не слышишь».

***

Было уже далеко за полночь, когда Найка сумела наконец оторваться от игры, которая оказалась поистине увлекательной. Отшельник, живший в хижине, залечил кровоточащую рану героя и преподал ему несколько ценных уроков, после которых оставалось пройти несколько испытаний — сделать себе из волшебного серебра новую руку, кольчугу и меч — чтобы научиться фехтовать так, что можно будет вновь вызвать на бой рыцаря. Найка зевнула. 

Этой ночью ей снилось, что Хелия кричит «Прощай навсегда!», а потом шепчет «Найди меня. Спаси меня. Я жду тебя».

Встревоженная, Найка чуть не опоздала на работу — у нее с утра все валилось из рук. «Как мне помочь тебе, Хелия? Действительно ли эта игра поможет мне разобраться, где тебя искать? Как глупо, когда все, на что можно полагаться — интуиция, стишки и статьи в интернете, сны, которые вполне могут оказаться игрой моего воображения. Как мне попасть туда, куда тебя унес этот проклятый дракон? Как мне спасти тебя? Хелия, Хелия, если ты можешь, дай мне хоть одну подсказку…»

***

— Учись отстраняться, — наставляла Зиада. — Учись принимать свою боль и свой страх, как нечто отдельное от тебя. Сжимай их в точку, сжимай их до крайности, заворачивай их в равнодушие, придавай им форму чего-то приятного… работай с ними.

— Я не понимаю, — беспомощно сказала Хелия. Недавно ей удалось срастить свой язык — не без наставлений Зиады, впрочем — и теперь она снова могла говорить вслух.

— Неважно, понимаешь ты или нет. Это нужно чувствовать. Сейчас я причиню тебе боль, и ты почувствуешь ее. А потом попробуешь что-то с ней сделать. Сегодня мы упражняемся с болью. Скоро придет очередь страха. 

— А жажда? — спросила Хелия. — Я смогу не чувствовать жажду?

— Только когда превратишься в дракона. Превращаться в дракона поначалу будет очень больно и очень страшно. Но ты справишься, я верю в тебя, моя девочка. Ты быстро учишься — быстрее, чем я в свое время. Хотя, как знать, может, тебе просто больше повезло с учителем, — Зиада хищно улыбнулась. — Моим учителем был белый дракон, детка. Он был добр ко мне. Ты еще познакомишься с ним, обещаю. Ты займешь его место. Ты здесь не просто так. Он уйдет на покой, доживать свою жизнь человеком. Ты станешь драконом. Одним из двух. Белым. Ты будешь вместе со мной управлять судьбами этого мира… о, это увлекательно. Но об этом ты узнаешь позже. Тьма возобладает над Светом, это начинается уже сейчас. Ты станешь той, кто вернет этому миру его баланс. Я еще расскажу тебе о том, какую роль тебе предстоит сыграть. А сейчас… не будем отвлекаться. Ты готова к боли, Хелия? Я спрашиваю тебя сейчас, но скоро я перестану тебя спрашивать и буду просто причинять боль, готова ты или нет.

Хелия, помедлив, кивнула. Боль пришла сразу, она была будто бы во всем теле, и Хелия зажмурилась. «Отстраняться… отдельное от меня… сжимать, заворачивать, придавать форму… но как?» Боль чуть ослабла. Хелия выдохнула. Попыталась сосредоточиться. Боль была обычной, она была просто болью. Или… или нет? Можно ли было представить ее чем-то имеющим форму, цвет? Черный цвет, черный, один из ее любимых цветов — и форма… форма… форма цветка? Расцветающий, пульсирующий черный цветок. Хелия засмотрелась на него. Боль усилилась, цветок увеличился в размерах. Хелии стало интересно, какой у цветка аромат. Какой может быть аромат у боли? Горький, терпкий… Боль усилилась еще, стала почти такой же, как была вначале. Цветок исчез, остались только Хелия и острое, сжигающее чувство боли. Хелия зажмурилась плотнее, попыталась сосредоточиться снова. Нож? Огонь? То, что горит, осыпается пеплом… Хелия почувствовала, что ее тело будто горит и еле удержалась от вскрика. Пепел… пепел, черный, серый, пепел, цветок, сотканный из пепла. Цветок вернулся к ней, боль вновь имела форму цветка и острый запах гари. Хелия вдыхала этот запах, пока ей не показалось, что она сама обращается в пепел. И тогда Хелия закричала — но сама не услышала своего крика.

«Я не могу стать пеплом, я дракон…»

«Я восстану из пепла, я дракон…»

«Я умираю… это смерть…»

***

Найка проснулась в холодном поту. Ей снилось, что Хелия умерла. Она горела на костре, и Найка протискивалась сквозь толпу, чтобы только остановить это… На Хелии горело длинное платье, она кричала, но ее крик заглушался воем толпы. Найка расталкивала всех, она бежала… но вот перед ней уже обгорелые кости — раньше, чем она успела добежать.  
Найка накинула легкую куртку и вышла на балкон. «Неужели это правда? И где бы ни была Хелия, ее больше нет?» 

Все казалось слишком сюрреалистичным, нереальным. Не могло все так кончиться, просто не могло, и все тут. Хелия не могла умереть. Не могла, пока жива была Найка. Найка отказывалась верить в ее смерть.

Чтобы отвлечься от дурных мыслей, Найка вернулась к игре. Она уже победила рыцаря, хоть и не с первой попытки, и направлялась к логову дракона.

Раньше, чем она успела опомниться, она попала в струю пламени. 

Game over.

***

— Ты обманула меня. Я думала, ты просто причинишь мне боль. А ты дохнула на меня пламенем и обратила меня в пепел. Ты даже не слышишь меня сейчас, не так ли? Я удивлена, что до сих пор существую, и не знаю, чем я являюсь. К чему были все эти уроки? Залечивать раны, работать с болью, становиться драконом. К чему, если я теперь почти что ничто? Я ничего не вижу и не слышу, есть только мои собственные мысли. Я ничего не могу. Может, я не прошла испытание? Может, я должна была стать драконом — и не справилась? Я ничего не чувствую. Ничего. Ничего. Что мне теперь делать? Не все ли равно? Сколько я могу просуществовать так — в одиночестве, в чем-то близком к реалиям небытия? Сколько я смогу просуществовать, пока не исчезнет последняя мысль — единственное, что дает мне иллюзию того, что я существую? Я могу лишь думать. Могу лишь вспоминать. Боль, похожую на черный цветок. Запах гари — возможно, горела я сама, хотя тогда был бы запах горелой плоти. Я имела плоть, имела тело. Ты отняла у меня все, Зиада. Я никогда тебя не прощу, но тебе, должно быть, все равно. Сны. Полет во сне. Я хочу летать. Я хочу чувствовать взмахи собственных крыльев. Я чего-то хочу… удивительно, что я все еще могу чего-то хотеть. Я думала, все выжжено. Я думала, ничего не осталось. Я помню… я помню Найку. Что с ней сейчас? Сколько меня уже нет? Как она справилась с моим отсутствием? Жива ли она? Почему я не уверена в том, что она жива? Почему мне кажется, будто с ней что-то случилось? Я чувствую тревогу. Я вновь обретаю умение чувствовать. Может быть, вернется что-то еще? Может, стоит просто подождать? Я не хочу быть пеплом. Я не хочу быть мыслью, существующей в нигде. Я хочу снова стать собой. Возможно ли это? Я хочу снова видеть и слышать.

Хелии — или же тому, что когда-то было Хелией — представилось: Найка идет ее спасать и погибает в драконьем пламени. Представилось так ярко, будто это было… видение? 

«Хорошо, что ты не найдешь меня, Найка. Я не хочу, чтобы погибла еще и ты. Я хочу, чтобы мы обе были живы. Я хочу, чтобы ты была счастлива. Забудь обо мне, Найка. Забудь. Забудь».

***

Через три недели Найка сдалась и забросила игру. Даже в интернете не было полного прохождения. Судя по отзывам, все пользователи заканчивали играть на том, как сгорали в драконьем пламени.

«Возможно, мне стоит смириться и просто жить дальше? Возможно, все мои сны -- лишь игра моего больного воображения? Возможно, с Хелией случилось что-то совершенно обычное, не выходящее за рамки здравого смысла? Возможно, с ней все хорошо и она попросту зачем-то сбежала от меня? Ох, лучше бы и вправду было так…»

Найка достала их совместную с Хелией фотографию и впервые за долгое время позволила себе разрыдаться. Она плакала и плакала, глядя на фото, а потом курила и курила, стоя на балконе. Было уже прохладно, и где-то высоко в небе летел самолет — совсем как в том, давнем сне.

Найка по какому-то наитию села за компьютер и набрала в строке поиска набор слов о том, что ее сейчас волновало: «игра похищенная драконом огонь прохождение пропал человек самолет сны» — она остановилась только тогда, когда поняла, что набрала полный бред, и все-таки нажала «найти». Результаты поиска ее ничем не удивили. Лишь на третьей странице нашлось что-то интересное.

«Я играл в игру „Похищенная драконом” и мне снились сны, что мою девушку действительно похитил дракон, и я ее спасаю. Казалось бы, ничего необычного, чего только человеку не приснится? Но у девушки вскоре пропал ко мне интерес, и мы расстались. Я очень скучал. И игру, кстати, не мог пройти, хотя искал прохождение — дракон просто дышал на меня огнем, и я умирал. И тут я увидел рекламу в интернете. Из нее я узнал, что для полного счастья мне не хватает билета на самолет в теплые края. И знаете что? Я слетал в отпуск, и после этого все пошло на лад. Игру я прошел (как, не скажу, попробуйте сами, там все получается, если хорошенько подумать), девушка вскоре ко мне вернулась, оказалось, что ее новый парень употребляет. На работе все пошло на лад. В общем, совет всем — летайте почаще в отпуск, хорошо прочищает мозги! „Эара”, кстати, устраивает действительно классные отпуска, и это не реклама. И игру не забрасывайте. Она проходится, инфа сотка».

Найка усмехнулась и решила поискать компанию со странным названием «Эара». Почему-то вместо «Эара» поисковик упорно предлагал «Эарна», и Найка сдалась. «Эарна» оказалась малоизвестным лекарством от головной боли.

Найка махнула рукой и пошла спать.

***

Через какое-то время Хелия вновь начала чувствовать все усиливавшуюся боль. Это было странно, ведь у нее не было тела — где же была эта боль? Хелия испугалась, что сейчас боль станет куда как сильнее, чем можно выдержать… и что тогда? Она даже не сможет упасть в обморок, она будет в этом аду… вечно? Хелия не знала ответа. Ей хотелось кричать, но даже этого она не могла.

Наконец, она услышала собственный… нет, не крик — рев. Она увидела уже знакомую пустыню. Она взмахнула крыльями… Она была белым драконом.

Хелия полетела над пустыней, не зная, куда направится, и вдруг почувствовала рядом присутствие другого дракона — черного. Он взлетел тоже, затем ненавязчиво обогнал белого, указывая путь. Лететь пришлось долго, прежде чем вдали показались уже такие знакомые здания. В городе была ночь. «Должно быть, Найка сейчас спит…»

— Это Апсис? — уже привычно не вслух спросила Хелия.  
— Да.  
— Нас не видят?  
— Нет. Об этом не беспокойся.  
— Но почему?  
— Потому что мы — все еще за гранью.  
— За гранью? — завороженно переспросила Хелия.  
— Да. Здесь можно чувствовать ткань бытия. Можно менять этот хрупкий и загадочный мир… Тебе интересно, как?  
— Да.  
— Что ж… Ты обо всем узнаешь в свое время. А пока — наслаждайся полетом, моя девочка.

*** 

В аптеке Найка спросила, помогает ли «Эарна» от температуры и головокружения, и получила утвердительный ответ. Лекарство оказалось довольно дорогим, но почему-то Найка, захворав, решила купить именно его. Последнее время она была до странного суеверной. Ей казалось, что все не случайно, и что-то должно помочь спасти Хелию, непременно должно, будь то отказывавшаяся проходиться компьютерная игра или лекарство от головной боли, случайно найденное в интернете. Это казалось глупым, но что не сделаешь, когда все кругом принимает такой загадочный оборот. Сны про Хелию Найке больше не снились, и она скучала по ним, думала о Хелии перед сном, надеясь, что это поможет увидеть ее хотя бы во сне. Но снилась какая-то ерунда, а чаще сны и вовсе не запоминались.

Вчера вечером Найка ощутила присутствие Хелии где-то рядом — и вскоре, возможно, от волнения, у нее поднялась температура, а с утра дико кружилась голова и Найка чуть не упала в обморок. К счастью, это был выходной день, и не было необходимости брать отгул. Найка кое-как дошла до ближайшей аптеки, и, едва покинув ее, выпила «Эарну», ничем не запив. К ее удивлению, через полчаса все симптомы как рукой сняло. Найка задумалась о своей жизни в последнее время, вспомнила так и не пройденную компьютерную игру. «А что, если…» — закралась в голову нежданная мысль. Почему-то вспомнилась хижина отшельника, вспомнились его слова «Некоторые двери не сразу являются взору», вспомнилось, что на прощание отшельник сказал «До скорой встречи», а не «Прощай». Найка решила проверить свою гипотезу, и, открыв сохраненную версию игры, вместо того, чтобы вести своего героя в пещеру дракона, повернула его назад, к хижине отшельника.

***

— Расскажи мне побольше о ткани бытия и о возможности влиять на этот мир, — попросила Хелия.

— Я боюсь, ты усвоила еще не все уроки, — пожала плечами Зиада. — Ты еще не взрослый дракон, ты лишь детеныш. Тебе учиться и учиться. Скажи, ты помнишь, чему я тебя учила? Не сомневаюсь, больше всего тебе понравилось летать.

— Драконы умеют говорить без звука. Драконы умеют залечивать свои раны. Драконы не показывают, когда им больно или страшно. И… — Хелия сглотнула, — у драконов не бывает близких.

— Ну что ж. Говорить без звука ты научилась, я не спорю. Залечивать свои раны… пусть не без моей помощи, пусть неосознанно, но ты так стремилась жить, что возродила себя из пепла. Тут я могу тебя поздравить. И все же… — Зиада изобразила, будто у нее в руках палка, и сделала жест, словно с усилием сломала ее. Хелия упала на песок, кривясь от невыносимой боли. Судя по всему, у нее был сломан позвоночник. — Залечишь себя — будешь умницей, — равнодушно произнесла Зиада.

***

— Я расскажу тебе о времени и о пространстве. О материальном и о нематериальном. О мире символов, слов, мыслей, образов. О Свете и о Тьме. О истоках бытия, истории этого мира и драконах. Хотя о нашей сути проще умолчать — однажды ты сама почувствуешь ее. Но прежде, чем проникать в эти тайны, скажи: ты готова учиться работать не только с болью и страхом, но и со своими человеческими привязанностями?

— А у меня есть выбор? — грустно спросила Хелия. «Найка ничего не знает о том, где я сейчас. Возможно, она уже забыла обо мне и живет новой счастливой жизнью…»

— Конечно, — улыбнулась Зиада. — У тебя есть выбор, и у тебя есть время. У тебя есть целая вечность, чтобы сделать выбор. Я готова ждать, я никуда не тороплюсь.

«Ясно» — подумала Хелия. «У меня лишь иллюзия выбора. Рано или поздно Найки не станет…»

— Мы сейчас вне времени, милая моя. Есть только ты и я. Время… что время? Время сжимается и растягивается, оно упруго. Можно путешествовать во времени назад и вперед, можно видеть прошлое и будущее этого мира. Он вечен. Он вечен, пока есть мы, драконы, его хранители. Временем здесь можно вертеть как угодно… — голос Зиады зазвучал одурманивающе, опьяняюще. — Есть только ты и я… Ты и я…

Зиада подошла к Хелии почти вплотную, горячие, обжигающие губы коснулись губ Хелии — и та непроизвольно ответила на поцелуй, хотя сама не ожидала от себя такого.

— А не привязалась ли ты ко мне, Зиада? — спросила Хелия, когда этот одурманивающий поцелуй завершился, и она почувствовала, как кровь прилила к щекам — вспомнился сон, где черный дракон ласкал ее своим раздвоенным языком.

Зиада расхохоталась.

— Глупышка, — она погладила Хелию по голове. — Моя милая глупышка.

***

Вечером понедельника Найка пришла поздно, но почти сразу вернулась к увлекательной игре. Вчера ей удалось провести своего героя к пещере дракона через подземный ход, ведущий из хижины отшельника, и она очень неохотно легла спать — утром нужно было идти на работу. И вот, сейчас дракон, должно быть, как раз кружит в окрестностях, а герой должен спасать девушку.

Дракон оказался в пещере. Найка замерла, разглядывая на своем мониторе эту картину: огромный черный дракон, обвивший своим хвостом девушку со светлыми волосами, на которых поблескивала корона. Найка поставила игру на паузу, чтобы отдышаться. Прикоснулась рукой к экрану… девушка лицом совсем не походила на Хелию, но ее черты менялись на глазах, и вот…

— Хелия! — выкрикнула Найка.

Пещера исчезла вместе с монитором и комнатой. Хелия лежала на песке возле колодца, закрыв глаза.

— Поздно, — произнес незнакомый женский голос. — Она стала драконом.  
— Я не верю, — упрямо прошептала Найка. — Хелия… Хелия, милая, очнись, пожалуйста!  
— Она не очнется. Разве что ты сможешь проникнуть в ее сон. Что ж, попробуй, упорная девочка. Я знаю, ты через многое прошла, чтобы вернуть свою подругу. Или больше чем подругу? — женщина усмехнулась. Найка пристально вгляделась в нее — очень красивая, с короткими светлыми волосами, она напоминала богиню, принявшую современный облик.

— Кто вы?  
Вместо ответа женщина исчезла, и на ее месте возник огромный черный дракон. Тот самый черный дракон.

— Посмотрим, предназначены ли вы друг другу судьбой. Если и вправду… Кто я такая, чтоб спорить с самой судьбой? — прозвучал голос в голове Найки. — С самой… любовью? — в интонации, если это можно было назвать интонацией, Найке почудилась некая тоска.

***

Хелия летела над родным Апсисом, пьянея от ощущения полета, от взмахов своих белых крыльев. Ей казалось, что она постигла суть времени, усвоила урок, преподанный недавно Зиадой. От пьянящего ощущения собственного могущества и знаний она едва успела заметить, что прямо на нее летит самолет. Хелия поднырнула под него, затем приземлилась на крышу стоявшего рядом небоскреба и замерла, любуясь огнями вечернего города.  
На крышу по пожарной лестнице поднялся рыцарь в сверкающей серебром кольчуге. В этот момент Хелия осознала, что мир сложнее, чем ей казалось, и что ей еще столько всего предстоит узнать — о материальном и нематериальном, о сути пространства, об образах и символах… от всего, что ей предстояло усвоить, от всего, чему ей предстояло научиться, захватывало дух.

Рыцарь подошел к белому дракону.

— Ты украл мою возлюбленную, — сообщил он. — Где Зиада?

Хелия в обличье белого дракона беспомощно обернулась, словно Зиада могла оказаться где-то рядом.

«Возможно… я сплю?»

— Где Зиада? — повторил свой вопрос рыцарь. 

Не видя возможности для конструктивного диалога, Хелия взмахнула крыльями и взвилась в воздух, удивляясь происходящему, радуясь полету и не желая пробуждаться ото сна.

***

Найку замучила жажда, и она испила воды из колодца. 

Она была в зоомагазине «Шебуршинчик». Брела между клетками и террариумами, пока не наткнулась на задумчивый взгляд белой змеи.

— Хелия? — почему-то спросила Найка. — Хелия, это ты?

Змея повернула голову влево, затем вновь уставилась на Найку.

— Хелия, это ты? — снова спросила Найка.

Змея отвернулась и уползла в дальний угол террариума.

Найка проснулась. Первым, что она увидела, был насмешливый взгляд огромного черного дракона.

Найка улеглась на песок рядом с Хелией, осторожно погладила ее по фиолетовым волосам.

— Я не уйду, — произнесла она вслух.

***

Белый дракон летел над огромным озером и склонив голову вниз, разглядывал свое отражение.

Вдруг рядом с ним на гладкой поверхности озера появилось отражение уже знакомого рыцаря. Белый дракон хотел улететь, но вдруг увидел рядом отражение еще одного белого дракона.

— Ты пришел ко мне или к ней? — спросил второй белый дракон, и голос прозвучал в голове Хелии приятным мужским баритоном. — Не ошибись, юный герой.

Рыцарь переводил взгляд с дракона-Хелии на дракона-мужчину и обратно, а затем произнес:  
— К ней.

Хелия узнала голос Найки. Перед ней в знакомых уже сверкающих серебром доспехах стояла Найка. Хелия обернулась. Не было ни Найки, ни белого дракона. Была только она, летящая над озером.

***

Найка проснулась второй раз. Теперь ей снилось, что она гуляет по знакомому парку в дождь и встречает Хелию под руку с незнакомым мужчиной, под одним зонтом.

— Если ты хочешь пройти игру, тебе ко мне. Ты спасешь деву, за которой пришел. Но не ошибись, юный герой.

Найка переводила взгляд с мужчины на Хелию и обратно. Хелия смотрела равнодушно.

— Я здесь не затем, чтобы пройти игру. Я здесь затем, чтобы спасти Хелию, — ответила Найка.

Хелия вдруг растаяла в воздухе. Мужчина произнес:  
— Сначала спроси ее, хочет ли она, чтобы ее спасали.

Найка не стала дожидаться, когда ее снова одолеет жажда. Она подошла к колодцу и выпила воды, чтобы заснуть в третий раз.

***

Хелия проснулась. Рядом с ней на песке лежала… Найка?

— Найка? Найка!

— Она очень хотела тебя спасти, — произнесла Зиада. — Все просто. Если хочешь забыть все, что с тобой случилось, и жить прежней жизнью, разбуди ее. Ты больше не будешь драконом, ты больше не будешь летать, а мир начнет тонуть во тьме, пока мы не найдем тебе замену. Ты утратишь все, что приобрела здесь, и вернешь себе прежнюю жизнь, жизнь простой девушки 22 лет, работу в зоомагазине и свою подругу. Если хочешь этого — разбуди ее.

Хелия задумалась и нерешительно потянулась к плечу Найки.

— Найка!

— У тебя три попытки, — равнодушно произнесла Зиада. — Если действительно хочешь все вернуть — значит, у тебя получится ее разбудить.

Хелия потрясла Найку за плечо.

— Найка! Найка!

Найка не проснулась.

— Неубедительно, — усмехнулась Зиада. — Ты точно хочешь этого, Хелия?

«Найка так хотела меня спасти… как я могу подвести ее? С другой стороны, мне действительно не хочется терять все, что я приобрела здесь своей болью. Все эти знания о структуре мира, все эти умения, и полет… Это действительно потрясающе, и жить так куда интереснее, чем жить так, как я жила раньше. Но Найка… Нет, я не могу ее бросить одну».

— Найка! — крикнула Хелия ей в ухо, затем встряхнула за плечи. Найка чуть пошевелилась во сне, затем повернулась на бок и продолжила спать. — Найка! Найка, проснись!

— Уже лучше, — одобрила Зиада. — Давай, детка, у тебя осталась последняя попытка. Подумай хорошо и попытайся как следует.

Хелия зажмурилась. Она вспоминала, как они жили вдвоем с Найкой, без ссор и склок, вспоминала покупателей в зоомагазине, далеко не всегда приветливых, вспоминала прогулки по Апсису, его улицам и паркам, вспоминала дожди и солнце, вспоминала боль и страдания, которые ей довелось вынести, когда она только-только попала за грань. Вспоминала чувство полета, вспоминала поцелуй Зиады, и свои сны, и ощущение, что стала пеплом, и то потрясающее ощущение, когда ей стала ясна суть времени, вспоминала и то, сколько всего ей еще предстояло узнать, сколькому научиться. Она залечивала свои раны, создавала из ничего мелкие предметы, обращалась в дракона, видела боль в облике черного цветка… Образы, символы… Как невыносимо хочется узнать больше. Хелии не нравилось учиться в школе, но лишь потому, что в школе не учили столь интересным и потрясающим вещам. Структура этого мира, его история была куда сложнее и интереснее, чем представляли себе люди…

Вспоминая все, Хелия вдруг осознала: как бы ни была дорога ей Найка, она не вернется.

— Найка, — прошептала она. — Прости меня, Найка…

Ресницы Найки дрогнули, губы издали звук, похожий то ли на вздох, то ли на тихий стон. Найка не проснулась. Хелия выдохнула — со странным облегчением.

— Ладно, так и быть, это не считается за третью попытку, — усмехнулась Зиада. — Будешь пробовать в последний раз?

— Нет, — ответила Хелия. — Я остаюсь. Я буду учиться и стану настоящим драконом.

— Вот и славно. Я верила в твою разумность. Идем, я познакомлю тебя с твоим предшественником, — Зиада протянула Хелии руку, и Хелия нерешительно взяла ее прохладную и приятную на ощупь ладонь в свою.

***

Найка проснулась от звонка будильника. Она не помнила свой сон, но у нее было смутное ощущение, что ночью ей опять снилась Хелия. От этого на глаза наворачивались слезы.

Чудовищная история случилась с Хелией два месяца назад. Хелия пошла в кинотеатр со своим другом, Рейвом, и в середине сеанса отлучилась в туалет. В торговом центре случилось возгорание, и, как назло, у Хелии заклинила дверь. Поднялась паника, сработали системы оповещения, все успели сбежать, но Хелия задохнулась от дыма. Рейв пытался прорваться к ней, пытался открыть дверь, пока, едва не потеряв сознание, еле унес ноги из торгового центра.

Последние два месяца были как в тумане. Найка подумала, что нужно сегодня сходить на могилу Хелии. Найка не видела ее тела — и это было к лучшему. 

Найка знала, что ее жизнь без Хелии никогда не станет прежней. Только сейчас она понимала, что по-настоящему любила Хелию. Любила, как никого на свете, несмотря на то, что они были знакомы всего год. Возможно, так много всего стоило бы сказать и сделать, но было уже поздно.

Найка вышла на балкон покурить перед выходом. По небу летел самолет.


End file.
